


UC to Criminal, Now What?

by kitsunenoyuki



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunenoyuki/pseuds/kitsunenoyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brian met Verone upon arriving in Miami, How would that change events in Miami? What if Brian had covered, tossed, or destroyed all evidence leading to Dom and his team, How would that effect the Fast and Furious universe? What could possibly happen when Former LAPD UC meet Miami's Drug Lord? Possibly going completely AU after 2 Fast and 2 Furious movie events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UC to Criminal, Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted on fanfiction.net as well under my Penname KitsuneNoHi (formerly Kitty M. Jameson).

**Prologue**  
Ice blue eyes locked onto the tan, lean face with a bit of a five o’clock shadow showing in the mirror. Golden blonde hair looking soft and silky curl slightly at his temples. ‘How have I gotten here?’ The blond man wondered.  
Splashing some water on his face, the man sighs and wonders when his life has gotten so screwed up. ‘I used to be a star UC for LAPD, and now look at me. I’m a criminal on the run for going native and killing Tran, and few of the only people I feel I could maybe trust would be the first to throw me to the wolves,’ with those sparkling thoughts he laughs bitterly. Though he knew the only evidence left for the Toretto’s Case was his own testimony if he chose to speak.  
Beyond that was Tran being gunned down and not much else. He knew that Jesse and Vince were both alive than to his quick actions for calling evacs for them. The LAPD had nothing on Mia, Dominic, Leon, Jesse, Vince, or Letty. So, they were all safe from being sent to prison. ‘Still, how have things gotten so fucked up?’ The moment he had truly interacted with Dominic, there had been a pull to him with much potential for more. After he has saved Dom, they had welcomed him with open arms and shown him what a true family was until he revealed that he was an Under-Cover L.A. Police officer.  
“What are you going to do Brian O’Connor? What are you going to do now?” He whispered to himself wondering if he’d ever get his life back. ‘Though, one this is for sure. Toretto and his crew are not my family and they never were, I was just an outsider they took pity on.’ Brian thought to himself before carding his fingers through his hair in agitation.  
Walking out of a nice restaurant’s bathroom accidently ran into someone’s back. The brunet male was wearing a nice but casual suit looking absolutely delicious. Brian licked his lips and casually swept ice blue eyes quickly over his form before giving a charming smile, “I’m sorry, wasn’t watching where I was going.” Brian watched as the brunet male’s dark blue eyes sweep over him as said male licked his lips.  
“That’s quite alright, beautiful,” the brunet replied softly and lips quirking into a half smile, half smirk having noticed this gorgeous blond checking him out.  
Brian gave another charming grin before saying, “Thanks and Sorry, again, but I’ve got to get going.” Grinning and turning to walk toward the exit, he was stopped by the brunet male.  
“May I enquire your name or shall I simply give you one?” The sinfully delicious brunet male inquired.  
Brian chuckled and replied, “Better to leave behind a mystery than spoil it with cold hard reality.” Tugging gently on his arm, the brunet released him with another half smirk. Walking away, Brian grinned and pulled sunglasses over his ice blue eyes before stepping out into the Miami heat. ‘Maybe, I’ll stay in town for little while,’ he thought.  
“Carter, Ready to go?” A pretty brunet and brown eyed woman asked.  
“Until we meet again, Beautiful.” Whispered Carter before he turned to the woman and gave a nod thoughts still trailing after the gorgeous blond male that had caught his attention.


End file.
